The Genetic Monitoring program utilizes several different techniques for protein separation. New techniques are being explored which will make more efficient use of available resources. The isoelectric focusing technique being developed with immobolines in polyacrylamide gels can detect very small differences in proteins which cannot be resolved by presently used methods. Seven different genetic phenotypes for Hba have been identified among the inbred strains of mice. Hba can be a very powerful genetic monitoring tool since there are so many genetic differences among these strains.